nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
War Chicken
War Chicken is a 2008 American-British-Indian computer animated comedy-drama-adventure-romance-action-thriller film. Directed by Roger Kumble, the film features the ensemble voice cast of Zach Braff, Patrick Stewart, Michael Caine, Ben Kingsley, Jim Broadbent, Rupert Everett, Hugh Laurie, Joanna Lumley, Ray Winstone, James Garner, Holly Hunter, John Cleese, John Hurt, Tim Curry and Ricky Gervais along with D.B. Sweeney, Kiefer Sutherland, Julianna Marguiles, Kevin Kline, Kenneth Branagh, Joan Plowright, Alfre Woodard, Lee Evans, Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving, Andy Serkis, Bill Nighy, Pip Torrens, George Lopez and Christopher McDonald. Others lending their voices were DMX, Nathan Lane, Kevin Pollak, Ned Beatty, and Emilie de Ravin, Walt Disney Pictures and Optimum Releasing co-produced the movie. The story is about Chicken Little who goes into war to save the day. The film is scheduled for release on April 11, 2008 in the U.K. and December 26, 2008 in the USA. The film was a Box Office success. The performances were praised such as Braff, Caine, Ronan, Pegg, Hoffman, Kingsley, Broadbent, Tate, Everett, Lumley, Laurie, Cleese, Hurt, Winstone, Nighy, Curry, Gervais and Weaving and the bright and epic tone. Plot Cast *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Michael Caine as General Pigeon *Ewan McGregor as Valiant *Rowan Atkinson as *Patrick Stewart as Sir Eagle *Kiefer Sutherland as *D.B. Sweeney as *Alfre Woodard as *Laurence Fishburne as *Ricky Gervais as Bugsy *Tim Curry as General Von Talon *Jim Belushi as *Joan Plowright as *Eddie Izzard as *Richard Kind *Janeane Garofalo *Della Reese *Ben Kingsley as General Keyserlingk *Kevin Kline as *Kenneth Branagh as *Owen Wilson as *Morgan Freeman as *Jim Broadbent as Pigeon Training "Monty" Sergeant *Catherine Tate *Rupert Everett as *Joanna Lumley as *Hugh Laurie as Gutsy *Julianna Margulies as *Andy Serkis as *Bill Nighy as *Holly Hunter as Doctor Dove *John Hurt as Felix *Lee Evans as *Helen Mirren *Geoffrey Rush as Doctor Pigeon *Tom Baker as *Charles Dance as *Liam Neeson as *James Garner as Commander Pigeon *Claudia Christian *Barry Humphries as *George Lopez *will.i.am *Jamie Foxx *Tamsin Egerton as *Saoirse Ronan as *Dustin Hoffman as *Whoopi Goldberg as *Simon Pegg as *Hugh Jackman as *Hugo Weaving as *Christopher McDonald as *Bill Pullman as *Ian McShane as *Mark Strong as *David Walliams as *Julie Walters as *John Cleese as Mercury *Alfred Molina *James Cosmo *Emily Mortimer as *Gerard Butler as Sir Pigeon *Danny Glover as *Jacqueline Obradors, *Snoop Dogg *David Wenham *Emily Barclay *Abbie Cornish *Hilary Swank *Emilie De Ravin as Female Pigeon *Steve Buscemi *Jon Favreau *Hank Azaria *Joshua Jackson *Michael Rosenbaum *Steve Harvey *David Spade *Jennifer Aniston *Harry Connick Jr as Lieutenant Falcon *Ryan Kwanten *Anthony LaPaglia *Magda Szubanski *Richard Carter *Dizzee Rascal as Spoonbill *Fat Joe *Michael Gambon as Colonel Pigeon *Miriam Margoyles *Lena Olin *Richard Roxburgh as Corporal Pigeon *David Field *Peter Fonda as Pigeon Messenger *Loretta Devine *David Thewils *Paul Bettenay *Gbenga Akinnagbe *Damian Lewis *Joey Richter *Nathan Lane as *Steve Zhan as *Lance Henriksen *Robin Thicke as General *Will Arnett as *Kate Del Castillo as *Rachael Taylor as *Bill Pullman as *Jay Laga’aia as General Falcon *Nicole Kidman *Joan Cusack *John Leguizamo *Joe Pantoliano *Fred Dalton Thompson as *Jason Isaacs as *Ned Betty as *DMX as Hawk Thug *Richard E. Grant as *David Koechner *Tone Loc as *Willem Defoe as Crow *Steve Coogan as *Ray Winstone as *Pip Torrens as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington *Rik Mayall as Cufflingk *Olivia Williams as Nurse Dove Victoria *Ben Vereen as *Adam Del Rio as Commander *Peter Falk as *Vincent Pastore as *Michael Imperioli as *Kevin Pollak as *Dan Fogler as *Michael Culkin as *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *as Underlingk *as Toughwood *as Tailfeather Additional Voices * David Arnott * Charlie Bright * Ranjani Brow * Catherine Cavadini * John DeMita * Holly Dorff * Greg Finley * Jeff Fischer - Announcer * Jackie Gonneau * Wendy Hoffman * Katie Leigh * Scott Menville * David Michie * Edie Mirman - Various Townsfolk * Jason Pace - Pigeon Sargent * Paige Pollack * Phil Proctor - Guards * Jan Rabson * Kelly Stables - * Nancy Truman * Ruth Zalduando Production Disney has announced War Chicken in theatres. NicThic Productions co-produce with Aardman Animations and Walt Disney Pictures. Viki Anderson will serve as an animation department while Glenn Storm will animate and produce this CGI flick. Zach Braff, star of Scrubs and Garden State, will be coming to voice the main character. Hugh Jackman, star of X-Men, Hugo Weaving, star of V for Vendetta, and Christopher McDonald, star of Happy Gilmore will set to voice in the film, Development D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson will produce and write the screenplay of the movie. On October 4, 2005, production began. Later, in February 2006, Roger Kumble, director of The Sweetest Thing, will direct the film. Recess creators Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere will produce and write the screenplay. On May 23, 2006, Peter Lord will write the story after their work on Flushed Away and Joss Whedon will co-write the screenplay of the film. During the same day, the composer goes to Harry Gregson-Williams. Casting On November 18, 2005, Zach Braff, who has a role in Chicken Little, was considered the play the lead role in the film. There are rumours that spread and he is in talks until he accepted the role and was officially cast. Later, in December 2005, Hugh Jackman was cast in the film. On January 14, 2006, Oscar winner Ben Kingsley was officially cast as the evil German Falcon leader General Keyserlingk, Kingsleys had joined other roles such as Sexy Beast, Ghandi and House of Sand and Fog. Also, Oscar winner Michael Caine (The Cider House Rules, Batman Begins, The Quiet American, The Weather Man, Children of Men, The Prestige, Flawless, the upcoming The Dark Knight) will lend his voice inculding along with Jim Broadbent (Bridget Jones Diary, Moulin Rouge!), British comedy actress Catherine Tate (The Catherine Tate Show, Doctor Who), Rupert Everett (An Ideal Husband, My Best Friends Wedding), Joanna Lumley (Maybe Baby), Hugh Laurie (Stuart Little 1 and 2), John Cleese (Monty Python, Die Another Day), John Hurt (Harry Potter films, Elephant Man), Ray Winstone (The War Zone, Sexy Beast), Richard E. Grant (The Iron Lady, Corpse Bride), Kevin Kline, Kenneth Branagh, James Garner (Maverick), Holly Hunter (The Incredibles), Tim Curry (Legend, It), Lee Evans (The Lee Evans Show), Lance Henriksen (Alien), Ricky Gervais (The Office) and Morgan Freeman (Batman Begins). On March 28, 2006, Tom Baker, Bill Nighy and Patrick Stewart were officially cast to join in the film’s voice cast, as well as Steve Zhan and Nathan Lane. Later, in April 2006, all of the cast sign in were David Hyde Pierce, Kevin Pollak, Bill Pullman and Adam Del Rio. In December 2006, Saoirse Ronan, Jamie Foxx, Julie Walters and Tamsin Egerton was cast along with George Lopez, Helen Mirren, Rowan Atkinson, Dan Fogler, Robin Thicke, will.i.am, Dustin Hoffman, Whoopi Goldberg, Julianna Margulies, John Leguizamo, Joe Pantoliano, Ben Vereen and JB Smoove. In February 2007, Aussies actors join in such as Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving, Nicole Kidman, Rachael Taylor, Emilie de Ravin, David Wenham, Ryan Kwanten, Anthony LaPaglia, Jay Laga’aia and Steve Coogan along with Eddie Izzard, Joan Cusack, Janeane Garofalo, Lena Olin, Sam Neill, Geoffrey Rush, Loretta Devine, Richard E. Grant, Liam Neeson, Garry Marshall, Emily Blunt, Olivia Williams, singer Robin Thicke, Kate Del Castillo, Mark Strong, Joshua Jackson, Michael Rosenbaum, Steve Harvey, David Spade, Jennifer Aniston, Harry Connick Jr, Andy Garcia, Ian McShane, Mark Strong, David Walliams, Julie Walters, Alfred Molina, James Cosmo, Emily Mortimer, Steve Buscemi, Jon Favreau, Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer. In October 2007, D.B. Sweeney, Kiefer Sutherland, Joan Plowright, Bebel Gilberto, Charles Dance and Peter Dinklage was starred in the film. Release The film was released on April 11, 2008 in the United States. It was previously released on April 4 in the U.K. War Chicken performed well at the box office Soundtrack The films score was used by Harry Gregson Williams. And it features songs by Baha Men, Smash Mouth, D12, OutKast, Sugar Ray, The Barenaked Ladies, Cee Lo Green Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2008 films